


Can’t yakuzas go around looking cute?

by reetsu



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: DRAMAtical Lesbians, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6562315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reetsu/pseuds/reetsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fem!Vitri drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can’t yakuzas go around looking cute?

Trip loved painting her nails. It was funny, considering that when she was a little girl, she would often break her nails while beating the other children or bite them down until there was nothing left.

Now she lets them grown sharp and thick, so she can decorate them to her liking, every week.

Tonight she picked her bright pink nail polish with little sparkles.

Trip, whose long blond hair was wrapped in a lazy bun, took care of her weekly ritual with Virus sitting in her lap. Virus didn’t pay any attention to Trip’s hands in front of her, ignoring them by keeping her book in front of her eyes and her head leaned back, resting on the other’s shoulder.

Virus was wearing a green chemise, while Trip sleep garment was just a t-shirt and her fuschia pajama short with dots.

Trip hummed as she drew little white patterns over the already dry pink coat. Virus finally lowered her book to take a look. It was a pretty work, she had to admit, but still…

“I don’t know why you even bother with that.”

“Why? Can’t yakuzas go around looking cute?”

“No, because in a few days you will probably be punching someone in the face and your manicure will be all ruined.”

“I can just kick them in the balls.”

Virus simply sighed, closing her book. It was getting late and tomorrow they were to have a meeting with Toue early in the morning. She put her glasses and book on the bedside table, next to Trip’s nail polish bottle.

Trip laid down, pulling Virus into her viselike embrace.

“Your boobs are suffocating me. Let me go.” Virus protested, escaping from the strong grip and adjusting herself so she had her cheek pressed to Trip’s arm crook.

“Well, Goodnight then.”

Trip kissed her forehead, but Virus, not in the cuddling mood, flicked her nose.


End file.
